


You're My Focus

by StarrySummers04



Series: Carry You [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Coming In Pants, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Dry Humping, Episode: s04e09 I Know What You Did Last Summer, Episode: s04e10 Heaven and Hell, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Making Out in the Impala (Supernatural), Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Dean can't keep his thoughts from drifting to Castiel, no matter what the angel does. It's starting to get annoying, but Dean isn't going to change anything.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Carry You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046230
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	You're My Focus

"Sam?" Dean interrupted.

"Yeah?"

"Too much information." Dean told his little brother. He really, really didn't need to hear about how Sam was sleeping with a demon. "Sorry, I told you I was coming clean." Sam pointed out.

"Yeah, but now I feel dirty." Dean replied. He wouldn't help but wonder if sleeping with an angel would be anything like having sex with a demon. Or a human. It was quite obvious that he was going to have to take the lead when he and Castiel got there because the angel didn't even know how to kiss. So he certainly wasn't going to know what sex is or how to do it. "Well, brain-stabbing imagery aside, all you've told me about so far is a manipulative bitch who, uh, screwed you, played mind games with you and did everything in the book to get you to go bad.” Dean pointed out.

"Yeah, well there's more to the story." 

"Just, skip the nudity, please." Dean requested. God knows he usually leaves that out of the stories he tells Sam. His little brother doesn't need to know about that part of his life, so he doesn't need to know about that part of Sam. Honestly, after his attention had been moved onto Cass, he wouldn't stop thinking about the angel. Dean hadn't seen Cass since they'd kissed after the raising of Samhain and Dean found himself looking forward to the next time he was going to see the angel.

* * *

Unfortunately, the next time Dean saw Castiel, the angel insisted that they needed to kill an innocent girl. That certainly made Dean feel very confused. Then Anna banished the angels and they all packed up and headed to Bobby's. Thankfully, the older hunter wasn't in.

After finding out who Anna really was and listening to her explain her side of the story, things did make more sense to Dean. After a while, Dean just needed some fresh air - he'd taken Pamela home, Ruby and Sam were pouring over information that could possibly help them locate Anna's grace, and the fallen angel had gone to bed, which was understandable considering everything Anna had been through in the last 48 hours. Since he was alone, Dean figured it was safe enough.

“Cass? Are you there? Are you okay?” Dean checked, not really expecting a reply but desperately hoping for one at the same time.

“Hello, Dean. I'm absolutely fine." Castiel replied, appearing with a rustle of his wings.

"Where did you go? What did she do to you?”

"That was an angel banishing sigil. That's how you make something angel proof." Cass admitted.

“Does it hurt you?" Dean asked, finally getting his feet to move as he rushed over to Castiel's side.

"No. I'm in no pain." Cass smiled. "Good." Dean reached out and pulled Castiel in for a kiss that the angel was more than happy to reciprocate. "Wait," said Dean. "Before we take this any further, how could you be willing to kill Anna?”

“Honestly, Dean? I don't want to but those are our orders and I couldn't disobey them in front of Uriel or he would report back to our superiors and I could be forced to stop seeing you. Or I could and up like Anna. I completely agree with everything you said back at the cabin." Castiel explained. Dean smiled, he was so relieved to hear that. It had been bothering him since the altercation in the cabin.

“Okay, I feel better about things now that I know your true thoughts.'' Dean stated, pulling Cass in for another kiss.

"Are we going to take things further this time?” Castiel asked when the need for air became too much. They were both breathing heavily.

"Get in the car." Dean instructed, fumbling with the lock. He finally opened the door and ushered Cass into the backseat. The angel sat furthest away from the door and Dean got in behind him and slammed the door. Their lips joined with more heat now, Dean ran his tongue over Castiel's bottom lip to ask for permission to enter the angel's mouth. Unlike the first time they had done this, Cass had a bit more of an idea as to what was going on so he eagerly opened his mouth, encouraging Dean to tangle their tongues together. "Dean!" Sam shouted, sounding to be quite a distance away. 

"Shit!” Dean exclaimed, pulling away from the angel.

“I must go. Sam can't find out about this. Neither can the other angels. I'd be in so much trouble." Castiel explained, disappearing without another word.

"Dean?!' Sam tried again. Dean got out of the Impala so that Sam could see him. 

"There you are! What were you doing in the Impala?"

"Getting some shuteye. That's besides the point anyway. Have you got any leads?" Dean checked.

"Yeah. Ruby's gone to wake Anna.”

"Let's go then."

"Where have you been?" Uriel asked when Castiel reappeared.

"Dean Winchester asked to see me so I went to see what he wanted." Castiel replied.

“And? What did he want?”

"Nothing of importance. Hence why I'm back already." Cass replied. 

"I don't understand why you've decided to be at the beck and call of a mud monkey." Uriel stated.

"I've asked you once already to stop calling the humans that name." Castiel pointed out. “Besides I was ordered to save Dean Winchester for a reason. I figure the least I can do is go when he calls." Castiel replied. Uriel raised his eyebrows.

"Well, whilst you were busy doing whatever it was, I found where Anna hid her grace when she fell. It was inside an oak tree." Uriel stated, holding up a glass vial containing Anna's grace. Castiel smiled, trying to seem happy about this turn of events, he couldn’t have anyone question his loyalties after all.

Sam and Ruby explained how they thought Anna's grace must be in a tree in Kentucky so the four of them got in the Impala and set off for Kentucky.

Unfortunately, when they got there, Anna's grace had already gone. Dean was busy arguing with Ruby, much to Sam's annoyance when they all noticed that Anna was being very quiet. "Um, guys? The angels are talking again." She interrupted.

"What are they saying?" Sam asked.

“It’s weird... like a recording... a loop. It says 'Dean Winchester gives us Anna by midnight, or.'" Anna cut herself off. 

“Or what?' Dean asked.

“‘or we hurl him back to damnation.” Anna finished. Sam started asking about weapons that could trill angels, everyone was trying to come up with theories and Dean had had enough.

“Looks like I'm going back to Hell then, because we are not giving you over to Heaven." Dean told Anna.

“Dean..." Sam tried.

"Just... leave me alone, Sammy. I need some space. All of you, leave me alone." Dean warned before storming off outside.

"Really, Cass? After all the trouble you went to to get me out of Hell and they're just gonna throw me back?" Dean asked and heard the now familiar rustle of wings.

“It's an empty threat. Either you hand over Anna or the garrison will come and take her by force. I have nothing to do with this, it's out of my control. Uriel is beginning to question the frequent trips I'm making to see you." Castiel explained.

"Well, since you're already there, shall we pick up from where we left off?” Dean smirked. Castiel couldn't help but smile and nod.

Dean led Castiel to the backseat of the Impala again and they both removed their jackets before getting in and threw them on the front seat. Cass lay down and Dean got in between his legs and on top of him, joining their lips immediately. Dean used one hand to hold himself up as the other undid Castiel's tie and the buttons on his shirt. Cass moaned when Dean's lips found his neck and began to nip and bite at it. Dean pulled away and sat up long enough to remove his own shirt before getting back down to Castiel and sealed their lips in a heated kiss. Dean encouraged the angel to wrap his legs around his waist as they grinded against each other. They both knew that this was all they had time for and Dean couldn't find it in himself to be disappointed. He'd kissed multiple people since being brought back from Hell, but the only way he'd been able to get off so far was by himself with his hand. It was no longer cutting it. Dean kept a quick pace as the angel cried out at the friction between them. Castiel had very little idea what was going on but he was more than happy to go along for the ride and see what happened. "Dean... it feels so good!” He moaned and Dean smirked as he pulled Castiel in for another kiss. Cass let his left hand wrap around Dean's neck whereas his right found its way to the hand print he'd left on the hunter's shoulder.

"Oh, fuck, that's hot." Dean panted, picking up the pace as he chased his own release. Castiel felt as though his stomach was getting tighter and tighter until something snapped and he cried out against Dean's mouth. The hunter wasn't far behind and came in his pants, too. They panted into each other's mouths as they tried to catch their breaths. Dean pressed a chaste kiss to Castiel's lips before sitting up and beginning to pull his shirt back on. Cass stayed where he was laid but did up his buttons amid tie as they weren't completely removed.

"I should probably get going. Uriel will be wondering where I am and you should get some sleep." Cass advised when they were both presentable.

"I'll see you at midnight." Dean replied, pulling Cass in for one last kiss before the angel disappeared. Dean lay down on the backseat and closed his eyes. He was asleep within minutes.

Uriel visited Dean in his sleep, without Cass because apparently Dean was his weakness, because Castiel liked him. And then Dean had to lie, had to make Uriel think he'd had sex with Anna, just because he was defending her. Uriel couldn't know the truth, couldn't know that he'd been with Castiel instead. And then he was given the choice. Anna or Sam.

Sam seemed angry when he found out the next morning but Anna was indifferent. "I forgive you." She told Dean, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Dean wasn't blind, he noticed the glare Castiel sent in Anna's direction. And then Ruby arrived with the demons, sending everything into chaos. Sam, Dean and Anna stood out of the way, not wanting to get in the middle of a fight between Heaven and Hell. But when Alastair had the upper hand against Cass, Dean couldn't stand idly by. He had to do something. Alastair wasn't impressed that Dean smacked him around the head. Before Alastair could retaliate, Anna snatched vial containing her grace from around Uriel's neck and smashed it, reabsorbing her angel mojo. The demons quickly left, except for Ruby and Anna disappeared so Castiel and Uriel left.

When Ruby had gone, too, Dean finally opened up to Sam about what had happened in Hell. He didn't feel as though he could hide it anymore after Alastair’s comment. "I wish I couldn't feel anything anymore." Dean confessed.

And from where he was watching over the Winchester's, Castiel shed a tear for the pain and sadness he could hear in Dean's voice.


End file.
